Toilet Mistletoe
by eatingmania
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Why are there mistletoes in the boys prefect bathroom? And what is Harry doing down there? HD SLASH FIC. Please R&R! now betaed.


I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO YEAH! EXCEPT FOR THE STORY MAYBE BUT YEAH!

**Toilet mistletoe**

Christmas morning was always a sense of wonder when you're at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The fresh smell of hot ginger cookies filled up every dorm of every house.

It was about 6:30am in the morning, Harry opened his eyes, ah, Christmas mornings are just a bless. Not wanting to go back to sleep or open his pile of presents, he went corridor walking and found the prefects toilet and decided to go in for no reason. He was no prefect but hearing how the prefects say the toilets are ever so much better that the usual ones and how clean and pretty it was, he could not help himself to wander in.

-------

6:35am. Draco Malfoy wakes up from someone turning on the blow dryer. He looked around, all of the populations of the male prefects including him was still in bed, Gryffindors, Hufflpuffs and Ravenclaws included. _Who in the living world could that be? _He thought and got up leaving his big pile of presents behind and went to investigate. but before be could go, he quickly opened the present from his dear Aunt Meg, a box of caramel filled milk chocolate with sprinkles of chopped nuts on top. It was heavenly for chocolate was heaven. And when off by pocketing several more in his pockets. Eating while walking.

-----------

The toilet was beyond his wildest dreams. It was multicolored walls with glass made basins and oh my god it had golden doors. It even had Christmas decorations in it. And there it was, the hair blow dryer. It was green and it a very strange shape. He had to try it. Now on! _It was sooo cool!_ He thought. It was really amazing how he was amazed by a blow dryer.

BANG! The door opened. There stood a rather good looking dude with messed up blonde hair, an undershirt and boxers eating Martie's chocolate bar.

"Well hi Potter and may I ask what in the world are you doing here in the _prefects_ bathroom?" said Draco as he continued to stuff chocolate down his throat.

"Erm, enjoying some festive feel for Christmas." muttered Harry who was rather embarrassed to tell the truth.

"Down at the _prefects_ toilet? Very nice, very nice." And stepped forward. "What have you go there?"

"What? Where?" trying to hide something obviously.

"Give it to to me you potty head."

"I told you I didn't take anything." Draco stepped on step forward. As much as good looking Malfoy was, he would not show him what he had stole.

"Hand it over and stop pretending to a first year, prat." Draco put his hand forward. "Come on, hand it in before I force you to?"

"What are you going to do?" Harry was now rather worried about what to do next.

"Not much." biting into some more chocolate. "Just tell the whole school perhaps your _hobbie _of looking at toilets and examining them and _steal_ red and green tissue?"

"I did not steal red and green tissu-" trying to deny it but then again, he was not a very good liar. But then, he spotted something at the corner of his eye which could get him out of this and confront his thing for thingy, thing thing.

"Well that what's thi-" before Draco could even say red and green tissue paper are cool, he was pushed back onto the opposite wall with the force of a bloody kiss.

"What the fuc-" but before Draco could swear and asking why the first thing that happened in the morning of Christmas was being kissed by him. A very nice wake up call you have to say... but instead of searching the answer, he just went on the kissing knowing that it was no use trying to escape.

Finally, Harry broke apart and found himself kissing Draco. _Whao, that was one heck of a kiss. _Thought Harry, he had never thought that kissing a guy would be good, I mean he is called a good kisser for a reason.

"Seriously Potter, what was that for?" panted Draco who was slightly out of breathe.

"Um look up and do you see something?"

"mistletoe. Crap." _Who in the hell would put __mistletoe in a bathroom? _Thought Draco. Unless it was Harry... _Umm.. At least he was not bad at kissing. _

"Yeah and your suppose to kiss someone under it aren't you?"

There was no reply from Draco but only a kiss came and reluctantly, Harry was more than happy to return the kiss, after all, he did have quite a crush on Draco.

* * *

After that, Draco went back into his dorm to open his presents. His roommates were awake. And there he found a gift wrapped in red and green tissue paper. He opened it first and there he found a piece of chocolate the shaped of a mistletoe. A note fell out and it said :

_Dear Draco, this is a present to you from me and hope you had enjoyed what you had enjoyed in the toilet. Merry Christmas. -HP_

_P.S. Want to meet up some time?_

Draco smiled. Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

PLEASE WOULD YOU KINDLY REVIEW?  



End file.
